Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Christmas Guy
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Christmas Guy is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Family Guy crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey and co-directed by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: In Harmony's Way. Plot The Griffin family goes to Quahog Mall for the annual Christmas Carnival, but they find the festivities have been cancelled, causing Stewie to go on a destructive rampage. Vinny learns that Carter, Lois's father, canceled the carnival. Peter confronts Carter who tells him that it was cancelled because he hates Christmas. Peter vows to help Carter find his Christmas spirit. Peter tries a fake story letter, making Carter drink egg nog in a hotel room, and having him masturbate, to no effect. When Peter accuses Carter of acting Jewish, Carter reverses his position on the carnival. Despite being re-established at the Quahog Mall, the Christmas Carnival fails to raise Stewie's spirits. When the Mall Santa Claus asks Stewie what he wants for Christmas, Stewie realizes he wants Brian back. Vinny pretends to be Brian, acting like an intellectual and a writer, but fails to cheer up Stewie. But then that night, Sylveon gets so depressed over losing Brian, she then grabs something from his car and goes into the garage and writes a note to the rest of the crew before taking out Brian's pistol of its case and loads it. As she then puts it to her head in an attempt to commit suicide, Grace passes by and stops her from killing herself at the last second. As Grace demands to know what is going on, Sylveon breaks down in a serious crying breakdown explaining she can't go without Brian, she's a wreak and lost without him as she can't live without him. As she explains that Vinny is okay but he can't replace the love of her life and just seeing him make her believe everyone is mocking her of losing her true love. Grace then says she knows how she feels which Sylveon doesn't want to hear it, claiming she doesn't know what its like to lose a loved one. But Grace explains she does, as it happened to her when she was a young calf. As she explains that when she was 3 weeks old, she was taken away from her mother. And brought to a different farm and was raised by a cruel owner who never treated her with respect and would always abuse and beat her. Until a posse of lawman took her away from the man. As Grace states that she acts like a peacekeeper, but most of the time, she's scared of losing her current famil. Touched by this confession, Sylveon can only . then Grace offers to be her crying shoulder for Sylveon to rest on, which the former does so, unaware that the rest of the team were watching the whole thing. Trying to raise his spirits, Vinny, Stewie, and Sylveon return to the Quahog Mall, where Stewie spots his past self time traveling to purchase a gift. Remembering the time travel occurred prior to Brian's death, Stewie realizes he and Sylveon can use Past Stewie's return pad to save Brian. Vinny appeals to Past Stewie's vanity to obtain his backpack, and brings it to Present Stewie and Sylveon. Stewie says goodbye to Vinny, whom he and the family will no longer have met if Brian lives. Stewie and Sylveon arrive in the past, saving Brian from being hit by the car. (Sylveon delivering several kisses to Brian after they save him) After explaining the situation to Brian, Stewie sends the return pad back to his past self in order to prevent a temporal paradox. Now unable to return and having altered their past, Stewie and Sylveon fade from existence as Brian thank him for his actions. Unaware of what occurred, Past Stewie, Eeveelutions, Little Bear, and Duck come out of the house and wonder who Brian was talking to. In the present on Christmas Day, Brian is alive and well. Grateful to him for saving his life, Brian thanks Stewie, who remains oblivious to his averted death, as well as his alternate self's actions. And while confused over what Brian is talking about, Slylveon is happier from Brian's extra kindness to her and they both share a passionate kiss. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., Sherin, Willy, Sharky, Mako, 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbett Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, King Solar Flare, Duke Orion, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Olive Shellstein, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", the other members of Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Selena, Breon, Alan, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Zecora, Babs Seed, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Ghost Crew (Erza Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb Orrelios), Alexsandr Kallus, Hondo Ohnaka, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, Joy, Aranea, Nellie, and the Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin) guest star in this film. Scenes * * * * * *Sylveon's near suicide/Grace's confession * * * * *Stewie and Sylveon travel back/Brian is saved! *Christmas morning/a letter from Bruce Wayne/The end? Soundtrack #Monsters, Inc. - Sulley Scares Boo (when Sylveon breaks down in front of Grace) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Family Guy crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Fall of Brian Griffin Trilogy